Ryota Mitarai/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Ryota DR3.png|Ryota's design. Ryota Mitarai official deisgn.png|Ryota's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Beta Designs Ryota Mitarai beta design 001.png|Ryota's beta design. ryota mitarai beta design 002.png|Ryota's beta design. (2) Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Opening Ultimate Imposter and Ryota DR3 Opening.jpg|Ryota and his imposter in the opening. Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Ryota and Ultimate Imposter in Episode 06's opening. Episode 05 Mitarai being bullied.jpg|A younger Ryota being bullied by his friends. Mitarai watching anime.jpg|Ryota gained his inspiration from watching animes. Ryota & UI.png|Ryota working so hard that he forget to eat. Ryota pushing himself.png|Ryota ignoring the Ultimate Imposter's advice and pushing himself too far. Ryota meets UI.png|Ryota first time met with the Ultimate Imposter. Episode 06 A Fateful Encounter.jpg|Ryota's "fateful" encounter with Junko Enoshima. Episode 07 Enoshima moved.jpg|Ryota showing his anime to Junko. Ikusaba moved.jpg|Ryota seeing an unexpected reaction from Mukuro Ikusaba. Episode 09 Frightened Mitarai.JPG|Ryota was frightened as he surrounded by the rioting Reserve Course students. Junko thanked Mitarai.JPG|Ryota thanked by Junko after he helped her to complete her brainwashing video. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Trailer Ryota's introductions.jpg|Ryota's introduction. Opening Ryota Mitarai with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Ryota in the opening. DR3 Side Future Ryota Intro.jpg|Ryota in the opening. (2) Episode 01 Ryota and Kyoko talking in the hallway.png|Ryota questioning Kyoko Kirigiri if he is allowed to go inside the Boardroom. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Juzo attacks Ryota.png|Ryota kneed in the gut by Juzo Sakakura. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Ryota didn't vote anyone as the attacker. Episode 03 Kirigiri dodged.jpg|Ryota witnessing Kyoko dodging Juzo's attack. Episode 04 Kyoko Ryota injury.png|Kyoko winces in pain after Ryota falls on her ankle. Episode 08 Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Ryota surprised after Kyoko revealing a secret door behind a bookshelf. Episode 10 Makoto told his resolution.JPG|Ryota told by Makoto Naegi that he will keep moving forward. Mitarai surprised.JPG|Ryota was surprised with Makoto's firm resolution. Episode 12 Watching Tengan's video.jpg|Ryota, Makoto, and Aoi Asahina watching Kazuo's video message. Mitarai brainwashed Asahina.JPG|Ryota brainwashing Hina with his Hope Video. Ryota NG Code.png|Ryota reveals his NG Code. Mitarai sending video.JPG|Ryota about to send his Hope Video to the worldwide. Mitarai Climax.png|Ryota is glad having sent his Hope Video to the worldwide. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Ryota confronted by his classmates. Mitarai crying.JPG|Ryota convinced by his classmates to join them. Mitarai's regret.JPG|Ryota decides to cancel his plan. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ryota hugging his old friend. Mitarai abort his plan.JPG|Ryota crying on the Ultimate Imposter's chest. Ibuki, Ryota, Imposter.png|Ryota being force fed food by Ibuki Mioda. Mitarai's resolve.JPG|Ryota has found his resolve and able to move forward. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ryota and Ibuki happily eating the meat and chatting together in the background. Official Art DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 3.jpg|Ryota, Koichi Kizakura, Miaya Gekkogahara, Monomi, and Hina on Side: Future's volume three cover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Official Site ryota's profile.png|Ryota's Side: Future profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Ryouta Despair Profile.png|Ryota's Side: Despair profile on Danganronpa 3 site. References Category:Image galleries